trekspertfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Beginnings: Phoenix II
Star Trek Beginnings: Phoenix II is a fan fiction series whose action takes place between the years 2064 and 2067 aboard the second warp capable starship, the Phoenix II. Launched a year after the first successful test of the warp one drive, the Phoenix II is on a mission to further test the warp drive engine and explore the galaxy. The three year mission takes the crew of the Phoenix on a three light year circuit around the solar system. Synopsis Season One (2064-2065) By the final season of Star Trek Beginnings: New Frontier, support for a new series set slightly in the future and focused solely on space exploration was apparent. Paramour Studios executive Martin Green approved the concept after watching a pilot created in the autumn of 2015, shortly after New Frontier ended. He approved one season of 13 episodes to air in the summer season of 2016. The show featured a smaller regular cast than New Frontier, allowing for more character development. Focusing on testing the newly developed Cochrane warp drive and the exploration of the solar system, the series was full of action despite its small cast. The ratings of the first season were much higher than any season of New Frontier, leading to the approval for the final two seasons of Phoenix II, each with 13 episodes. The series starred only one character from New Frontier, that of Jason Denelder III, now serving as an officer aboard the Phoenix II. Cast * Commander Thomas North portrayed by Patrick Nelson Captain of the Phoenix II. * Lieutenant Edward Proudmore portrayed by Daniel Clark Second-in-command of the Phoenix II. * Ensign Jason Denelder III portrayed by Michael Adamson Pilot of the Phoenix II and one of the ship's four officers. * Ensign Heather Mason portrayed by Sarah Nobson Chief of Engineering aboard the Phoenix II and one of the ship's four officers. * Crewman First Class Peter Crofford portrayed by Tony Allocardo Crewman of the Phoenix II in navigation. * Crewman Second Class Allyson Smith portrayed by Amy Phendriks Crewman of the Phoenix II in engineering. * Crewman Second Class Adam Jackson portrayed by Chad Anderson Crewman of the Phoenix II in navigation. * Dr. Kathryn Graham portrayed by Rebecca Wright Civilian physician hired as the medical officer of the Phoenix II. Episodes Season Two (2065-2066) The success of the first season led to another 13 episode second season that was structured similarly to the first. There was no change to the main cast, the producers deciding to keep the original for its continuity. The Phoenix II encounters several cargo starships of other races during the second season, adding more variety. Cast * Commander Thomas North portrayed by Patrick Nelson Captain of the Phoenix II. * Lieutenant Edward Proudmore portrayed by Daniel Clark Second-in-command of the Phoenix II. * Ensign Jason Denelder III portrayed by Michael Adamson Pilot of the Phoenix II and one of the ship's four officers. * Ensign Heather Mason portrayed by Sarah Nobson Chief of Engineering aboard the Phoenix II and one of the ship's four officers. * Crewman First Class Peter Crofford portrayed by Tony Allocardo Crewman of the Phoenix II in navigation. * Crewman Second Class Allyson Smith portrayed by Amy Phendriks Crewman of the Phoenix II in engineering. * Crewman Second Class Adam Jackson portrayed by Chad Anderson Crewman of the Phoenix II in navigation. * Dr. Kathryn Graham portrayed by Rebecca Wright Civilian physician hired as the medical officer of the Phoenix II. Episodes Season Three (2066-2067) The final season of Phoenix II enjoyed the excellent ratings of the first two, and saw the crew of the Phoenix II return home after their three year mission across the solar system. Once again, the main cast did not change, the producers preferring not to introduce any further main cast members. By mid-season, the producers were already planning another sequel to the series, set in the 2080s with a more advance starship. The last two episodes of the second season show the homecoming of the Phoenix II and the creation of the United States